Battle of the Balance
by CrystalEarth
Summary: In the time of King Arthur, three girls were born to the gods of Olympus. They and their soul mates have a destiny to protect the balance of the world, but there are those who fight against them. Now the time has come for the girls and their guards to fight for Ballance. Warning: Character Death. LukexOC NicoxOC WillxOC
1. The Last of the Circle

Disclaimer: Sarah, Rose Marie, they are mine. any body else belongs to a different author.

* * *

_Name: Luke_

_Looks: Blond Hair, Blue eyes, Tanned skin._

_Relation to others: Half Brother to Sarah, Cousin to Rose, Marie, and Nico._

_Parents: Son of Hermes and an Unknown Mortal._

_Age: 21._

_Name: Rose_

_Looks: Light Blond Hair, Gold-Brown eyes, light Peach skin._

_Relation to others: Half Sister to Sarah and Marie, Cousin to Nico and Luke._

_Parents: Daughter of Aphrodite and Apollo._

_Age: 25 but she looks 19._

_Name: Nico_

_Looks: Brown hair, Green eyes, Olive skin._

_Relation to others: Cousin to Luke, Marie, Rose, and Sarah._

_Parents: Son of Hades and an Unknown Mortal._

_Age: 17._

_Name: Marie_

_Looks: Dark Blond hair, Green-Brown eyes, light Peach skin._

_Relation to others: Half Sister to Sarah and Rose, Cousin to Nico and Luke._

_Parents: Daughter of Aphrodite and Ares._

_Age: 22 but she looks 18._

_Name: William (Will)_

_Looks: Mouse-Brown hair, Blue-Grey eyes, light Tanned skin._

_Relation to others: None._

_Parents: Unknown._

_Age: 11._

_Name: Sarah_

_Looks: Gold Blond hair, Blue eyes, Light Apricot skin._

_Relation to others: Half sister to Rose, Marie, and Luke, Cousin to Nico._

_Parents: Daughter of Aphrodite and Hermes_

_Age: 16_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Good Morning Rose" Luke whispered as he kissed his princess on the lips "it's time to wake up"

Rose opened her eyes and looked Luke over "your dressed, how long have you been awake?"

Luke grinned mischievously at Rose and said "about an hour"

Rose's pink lips lifted in a smile and she reached out and grabbed the pure white dress that Luke had laid on her bed and slipped it on she stood up and grabbed her brush to untangle her blond hair "what's going on today?" she asked her bodyguard and lover.

Luke smiled "Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Hades, and Hermes are all visiting today to check up on all of us" Rose nodded "and then King Arthur and Merlin are coming with more recruits"

Rose nodded again then she turned to Luke with her gold-brown eyes and said "you better go and wake Sarah up" Luke nodded and slipped out to wake his half sister.

* * *

Nico woke up next to Marie and kissed her neck before getting up and getting dressed. Marie watched him and smiled slightly, her blond hair splayed across her pillow her brown green eyes watched her lover and guard as he dressed and reached for his stygian iron sword and tied it to his belt. Nico grinned at her and leaned over her and kissed her softly, Marie kissed back and then got up to get dressed herself. She slipped on her black dress and Nico tied the back. He kissed her neck again and moved his way up her neck until he got to her ear "you look beautiful as always"

Marie smiled at Nico and then said "we better be ready to meet our parents"

Nico groaned "that's today?" he asked.

Marie giggled and kissed him softly before stating in a cheerful tone that she knew annoyed him "yep!"

Nico sighed in defeat and then looked at the Stygian Iron ring on Marie's ring finger "are you going to tell your parents the news?" Marie nodded.

* * *

Sarah was putting on her white dress with the black spiral fractals on the edge of the bottom. She was trying to get it on but she couldn't reach the laces, then she felt someone tightening the laces and helped with her bodice as well. She smiled, "Good morning Luke."

Her older brother smiled and said "Morning Sarah."

Sarah turned to look at her older brother of five years and felt a usual pang of jealousy, she was constantly jealous of Marie and Rose, not because of who they were with, but because they each had someone. Nico had recently proposed to Marie, Luke and Rose were going slow with their relationship, and Sarah was still alone. She wished that she could have what her sisters had, someone who loved her and cared about her. Of course Luke cared about her but he was her half brother and he was with Rose. Sarah put on a smile and the two siblings left the room to go and greet the guests that were going to be arriving shortly.

Later, when Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Hades and Hermes arrived the group divided.

Marie and Nico were talking with Ares and Hades in the halls,

Rose was talking with Apollo and Aphrodite in the throne room,

And Luke and Sarah were talking with Hermes in the gardens.

_

* * *

In the Gardens._

Luke and Sarah were walking with their father in the gardens. "you know son," Hermes said "lots of people are wondering about just how long you're going to wait before asking Rose to marry you."

Sarah giggled slightly at Luke's indignant look. Luke then sighed after a moment "I've wanted to," he admitted "but something keeps telling me to wait."

Hermes and Luke chatted a bit on how Luke was doing, before Luke went to go to Rose and her parents. Hermes smiled at Luke's retreating form and asked Sarah "do you think he's afraid to ask her?"

Sarah watched as Luke disappeared around a corner before saying "yes, he is" Hermes and Sarah continued to walk through the gardens.

"Why?" Hermes asked his daughter knowing that Sarah would know.

Sarah sighed "A part of him is scared to get to close to her, because he thinks that he might hurt her."

_

* * *

In the Throne room._

Rose was talking with Aphrodite and Apollo when Luke came in but he caught the end of what Rose had been saying "You're positive?"

Aphrodite nodded and Luke asked "Positive about what?"

Rose turned to Luke and said to him "The last of the circle is on his way according to the fates."

_

* * *

In the Gardens. _(again)_  
_

"Is something bothering you father?" Sarah asked Hermes.

Hermes sighed and looked at his sixteen year old daughter. "It's very annoying that my daughter of sixteen can tell that I'm worried when my son of twenty one can't." he grinned.

Sarah smiled and then asked "is it about Luke?"

Hermes shook his head "No, for once it's not Luke I'm worried about." Hermes looked at his daughter with affection. "I'm worried about you."

Sarah grinned and asked "oh what ever has happened that I merit this attention?"

Hermes grinned back at her before becoming serious. "The last of the circle is on his way," Hermes looked at his daughter and said "you're not surprised."

Sarah shook her head, "I see him in my dreams, a young boy of about eleven. Brown hair, light tanned skin and blue grey eyes…"

Hermes kissed his daughter on her forehead. "It's time for me to go now, behave you." He mock warned his daughter who was giving him innocent puppy eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." She said in a sweetly innocent voice.

* * *

King Arthur and Merlin came into the throne room with young children following them. The small children lined up and Sarah was the first to make a move. She walked towards a boy of about eleven. He looked down as she approached but she took his chin and lifted his face to hers, blue grey eyes the blue grey eyes from her dreams. He did not look away this time but met her stare and kept eye contact with her.

"Welcome," she whispered softly to him "Welcome to the Palace of the Guardians, William."

Will gulped, as though he was afraid he would say something wrong "it is an honor to be here, Princess."

She smiled softly to him "Call me Sarah." She said to him.

Will looked into her eyes and whispered "as you wish… Sarah."

* * *

Okay... that took me forever to get up and i'm so so so sorry about that but I couldn't find the time. okay so to all the fans of the Battle of the Balance Series here is chapter one of the first story in the Series. :D


	2. One Month Later

Disclaimer:I do not own Will, Luke or Nico. okay? okay!

* * *

Chapter 2: One Month Later

"How is his training Luke?" Sarah asked. Luke smiled at his little sister

"He's working hard and he's dedicated." Luke said he smirked slightly before saying "but you already knew that didn't you?" Sarah blushed

"He's the first boy under my charge," she said defensively "and-"

"Sarah relax," Luke said smiling at his little sister. Luke knew that of this possible paring the only one who had any objections to it was Nico.

_Flashback (yesterday afternoon)_

"_How can you stand by and watch as your little sister falls in love with a _Human?!_" Nico asked _

"_Because she is old enough to make her own choices," Luke said calmly "and it doesn't matter if he's human." Nico rolled his eyes and grit his teeth in exasperation _

"_She's a goddess he's a mortal." Nico said _

"_Your father was a god; your mother was a mortal." Luke pointed out. _

"_It doesn't change the fact that she's a princess and he's a commoner!!" Nico cried out in exasperation._

"_Marie fell in love with you." Luke pointed out bluntly._

_Nico gave an exasperated groan and walked away._

_End Flashback_

Sarah looked at Luke, "Nico doesn't like it" she said softly.

Luke sighed "Nico and Marie have something going on that is clouding his judgment; he'll get over it at some point" he said this for his own reassurance as much as for Sarah's. Sarah nodded and walked with Luke to the training grounds.

* * *

As Luke was training Will he noticed that Will kept darting his eyes to where Sarah was supposed to be watching concealed. Will worked harder every time he noticed that Sarah was watching.

In truth, Luke knew that Will was becoming attached to Sarah, Will saw her as a friend and a teacher. Luke knew it was only a matter of time before Will realized how close he was to Sarah. He seemed unaware of how protective Sarah was of him.

While Will was only eleven, Sarah didn't actually see him the way Marie saw Nico or the way Rose saw Luke… not yet. She simply seemed to be a silent protector and shadow for now.

* * *

Nico was kneeling before Marie and when she offered her hand to him, he kissed it respectfully. She smiled down at him.

"Rise," She told him, when he stood before her she said "Nico…" she was looking at him, worried "Are you ok?"

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" he replied

She looked straight into his eyes. "You're lying."

A few moments passed by before he sighed "It's that new boy. The one Luke is training."

She looked confused "Will? What about him?"

Nico took a deep breath and said, "a few days ago I saw Luke training Will, and while I was watching I noticed that Sarah was watching too. She seemed like-" He looked at Marie trying to explain how Sarah had looked. "It was like… like she was being drawn to him, he's eleven and he just arrived a month ago, yet… it looked like she'd known him for years."

"Nico," Marie sighed, and then she started fiddling with her engagement She looked like she was at a dilemma then she looked into his eyes and said "we started out the same way."

Nico stared wide eyed at her and she said "it's true and you know it! I was drawn to you after you had only been here for a few months as a boy of six if I remember correctly. She likes him, is that so wrong? Look at us."

"That's different." He said quickly.

She glared at him "how?"

"He's human" Nico replied scathingly.

Marie closed her eyes and said simply "that isn't why you hate him. You hate him because he's getting close to Sarah; you hate him because when he gets close to Sarah, he gets close to me as well." She opened her eyes and looked hurt.

Rose and Marie had both been spending a lot of time with Will, and while Nico didn't mind that Rose was hanging out with Will, He did mind that Marie was. He and Marie were already on rocky ground and Nico wasn't sure how Marie felt about Will.

Marie made him look into her brown-green eyes and she said softly "Will is sweet, Nico, but he's not you," she gave him a kiss on the lips and when she pulled away she said "I'm not going to leave you Nico."

* * *

okay sorry for the long wait with the update. my life has been hectic for the past couple of months... any way, hope you all liked this chapter


	3. After a Year

Disclaimer: I own Rose, Sarah, Marie, and the Palace of the Guardians. Everything else is not mine… (sigh)

A.N. I tried to edit the language a bit so it sounds more like how people would have talked back then. I would like you opinions on whether or not I should continue to do so.

* * *

Chapter 3: After a Year

_Luke & Rose_

Luke kissed Rose's cheek as he walked with her down the halls she giggled and then sighed blissfully. "It has been a year since Will came here and everything seems to have bighted up now that Sarah has company"

Luke smiled and nodded "She truly cares about him and him for her. He has even taken to helping her in the garden."

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck "I am glad she is not so lonely any more… and, knowing you, you are absolutely ecstatic about it."

Luke shrugged "We have always been close and I know that Will is going to be a great defender for her, of course I am ecstatic." He grinned down at Rose and then leaned down to kiss her, as their lips met both of them forgot what they had just been discussing.

_Nico & Marie_

Marie doubled over and gasped slightly. Nico wrapped his arms around her shoulders and asked "Marie my love? Is something wrong?"

Marie closed her eyes and breathed evenly. "It is those ones of evil," she managed "they are growing stronger every day; it is becoming hard to keep them at bay."

"Should we inform the Council?" Nico asked her as he helped her stand up straight again.

Marie shook her head "It is only a minor discomfort which means that those of evil are not a threat yet… and hopefully… they never will be."

_Will & Sarah_

Sarah, who was kneeling on the ground in the center of the garden, planted a small sprig of moonlace and poured a few drops of nectar on it, a baby moonlace rose from the soil.

Will, who was standing off to the side a little ways, looked up at the moon and asked, "Sarah? Why does it have to be planted at night?"

Sarah looked over at Will, he was not asking because he was tired, he was asking because he was curious. Will had been out gardening with her before but this was the first time she had been planting late, just to be on the safe side she asked, "Are you tired Will?"

Will shook his head "I was just curious."

Sarah smiled fondly at Will and held out her hand to him. He took it and she guided him down to where she sat. He kneeled down next to her and she touched the moonlace delicately and asked Will in a soft voice "What do you see?"

Will examined the flower and replied "A silver glow."

Sarah smiled at him and asked "What does a sliver glow usually mean?"

Will thought for a moment before saying "The blessing of the moon."

Sarah nodded "Hecate made this flower from the light of the moon with magic,"

Will nodded understanding "So it can only planted at night because of the magic of the moon."

Sarah smiled at him "Yes Will." Will smiled at her and then she looked up at the sky and said "We should go inside and get some sleep." Will nodded and followed Sarah out of the garden.

* * *

I know that its not a big chapter but I will update soon. sorry about the wait my hard drive crashed on me and i lost everything!!! oh well its mostly back now :D


	4. Calypso

Disclaimer: ITS NOT MINE!!!!!! every thing you recognise? NOT MINE!!! every thing you don't recognise? NOT... sorry that is mine

* * *

Chapter 4: Calypso

Will and Sarah were in the garden often, it was a place that they went daily, Luke taught Will about how to use a sword, while Sarah taught Will about everything else, she explained the many different myths from Greeks mythology and the real facts behind the Greek myths. She explained about the constellations, she would point out the different gods who so often came to visit and told Will everything he wanted to know about them.

Will was now thirteen and preferred to spend his time with Sarah, but training with Luke was not so bad either. Will admired Sarah still and stuck to her like glue, not that she minded, and was always eager to learn whatever lesson Sarah had for him.

Sarah had also become very fond of Will, he learned fast and worked hard, and as he grew older, Sarah became more proud of him.

"I decided that I was going to go and visit Calypso on her Island." Sarah said one evening.

Will looked up at her questioningly.

Sarah smiled at Will and asked "Would you like to come with me?"

Will grinned broadly and nodded.

Sarah smiled and kissed his head.

While at Calypsos Island Will learned about many more flowers and stars, he also found out that time was quiet confusing on Ogygia. Will liked Calypso and found her to be very sweet but then a young man washed up on shore looking dehydrated and hungry, that was when Sarah's mood changed dramatically.

After a week the young man, whose name was Galahad, was well enough to go back on his quest for the Holy Grail.

He left and Calypso was sad for another couple of weeks.

When Calypso was happier, Sarah and Will went on their way back to the Palace. Will noticed that Sarah was still upset about something.

"Sarah?" Will asked when he found Sarah leaning against the ship railing and glaring at the direction that the Island had been in.

Sarah glanced at Will and smiled sadly "I'm sorry, I've been in a bad mood."

Will nodded and Sarah looked back at the Island before she said out loud "Will, you remember why Calypso is stuck on that island right?"

Will nodded.

"Remember that I told you that Calypso's punishment was cruel? But I never told you what it was?"

Will nodded again.

"You just witnessed her punishment… every now and then the fates send her a hero who needs her help, but cannot stay. They can't stay with her and the truly cruel thing Will… she always falls in love with them, she can't help it. They send her someone who will break her heart."

Will watched as Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. "In truth Will, I despise my mother. She does horrible things to people and makes them fall in love only to break their hearts."

Sarah turned to Will and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't rant at you"

Will shook his head. "No its okay. I know you're not mad at me and I do listen to you."

Sarah smiled sweetly at Will then she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she looked Will in the eyes and said "my mother has been warned not to interfere with you. If she tries to Will, I want you to tell me, okay?"

Will nodded and Sarah sighed in relief. She would keep him safe from her mothers workings.

* * *

okay i am not happy at myself for the short chapter but i am getting wrighters block on this, so i'm going to try to update soon but if i don't... well... don't be suprised


	5. i am very sorry

okay so i have bad news, i have hit major writers block, and due to that i don't know when or **if** i will ever finish this story, i hope i will but i'm not sure, i'm very sorry.


	6. The Calm before the Storm

Disclaimer: you know this already! i only own the 3 sisters everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan or Susan Cooper

* * *

Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm.

It had been four years since Will and Sarah had gone to Calypso's island, Will had become attached to Sarah in more than just friendship but his seventeenth birthday was the day when everything changed.

Will had laughed, Luke and Nico had a drinking contest and now Rose was dancing with a very drunk Luke and giggling while Marie, Thalia, Nico and Sarah watched amused. Will grinned, Will looked at Sarah for a moment and then took a quick swallow of some ale before he walked over to Sarah. He had finally decided to listen to the advice Thalia had given him,

~Flashback~

_Will was leaning against a pillar, watching Sarah as she talked to her father, when he heard a light voice behind him say. "No you don't like her; you're not looking at her you're looking at the tapestry that's behind her."_

_Will replied "Thalia, are you enjoying yourself?"_

_He turned to look at the girl behind him_

_She smirked "I'm just fine, you on the other hand are not, now when are you going to ask her to dance?"_

_"I'm not"_

_She rolled her eyes at him "you love her, she loves you, why is it that you both are still denying this?"_

_"She is a goddess, I'm a mortal"_

_"Those relationships do happen William, or are, Luke, Nico, and I all figments of your imagination?"_

_He rolled his eyes at her "and how long did your parents stay together?"_

_She shrugged slightly "point taken… but I know she loves you as much as Rose loves Luke or Marie loves Nico, I doubt that it would be a onetime thing Will."_

_And she walked away_

"Would you care to dance princess?" Will asked in an elegant voice that he knew would make her smile as he held out a hand

Sarah grinned and the other two girls giggled, "it would be an honor my warrior" she replied, her voice just as elegant as she took his outstretched hand.

He guided her to the dance floor and smiled as they began dancing watching her start smiling as well the tune was very happy and fast and lots of fun to dance too Sarah giggled a couple of times when he stumbled a bit "Will how much have you been drinking?" she asked giggling.

He smiled "perhaps a bit too much?"

She giggled again and lead him away from the party "alright, time to get you some fresh air!"

She was still giggling as they wandered through the gardens "how much did you drink?"

He smiled "oh not much fair maiden, only 4 or 5 tankards" he said in that overly dramatic voice.

She stared at him with her jaw dropped and a smile on her face "your DRUNK!" she gasped giggling.

He spun her around "only a little"

She laughed happily shaking her head at him "of all the things!"

He smiled "Fear not gentle maiden I have no designs on your virtue!"

She smirked a little "well your no fun!" she said with a giggle and then she squeaked as he pulled her close to him "I do however, plan to kiss you"

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as Will pressed his lips to hers softly and lovingly, she hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around Will's neck and kissing him back lovingly.

As he pulled away she whispered "why haven't we done that before?" in a slightly dazed voice.

Will chuckled "because I was being silly and not asking you too dance"

Sarah said "oh!"

And then she kissed him.

* * *

and finally i have updated this story! read and Review please!


	7. The Battle

alright the inspiration finally came! thank god!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Dark is Rising

* * *

Chapter 6: The Battle

The reports came and they weren't pleasant, an army was gathering, and was coming to attack the Palace.

"They say that the General of this army is… not someone we want to face, they say his name is General Alexander" Thalia stated to the Princesses.

Marie gasped at the name and her eyes went wide before filling with tears.

Rose reached over to squeeze Marie's hand. Sarah on the other hand stood up straighter and said "Thalia prepare the soldiers, it seems we are going to war."

Later that night Sarah was leaning against the balcony of the throne room and taking deep breaths when she heard a familiar voice say "can't sleep either?"

Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled "no, I'm worried about Marie, Alex's betrayal hit her hard. How is she Nico?"

Nico shrugged "I don't know, I think she's talking to Luke at the moment, trying to figure out how she feels."

Sarah smiled "well that's what best friends are for right?"

* * *

Marie looked up at Luke "how on earth can he do this to us?! I know he wanted and still wants power, but we were a family, has he forgotten that?" the tears trailing from her eyes showed how broken hearted she was.

Luke sighed "I don't know Mar, I think maybe… he doesn't want to remember what it means to be part of a family." He hugged her around the shoulders "you still have us, and you have Nico now, remember, he's currently the threat to our family."

Marie looked into his eyes "I never stopped hoping that one day he would come home, even if I'm not **in love** with him anymore I still love him, he is still part of our family in my heart. How do I forget that?"

Luke sighed "I don't know Marie, I just don't know" he hugged her tightly as she sobbed against him.

* * *

The scouts they had sent ahead to find out how big the armies were came back with anything but good news, the army was huge and outnumbered the Palace ten to one.

"Well Will it looks as if you'll be getting a chance to prove yourself after all." Nico said to Will in a tone of contempt

Sarah stood up and looked at Nico coldly. "you can't be serious Nico" they had rules about this sort of thing no one was supposed to go to battle before their 18th birthday Will was only 17.

Nico looked at her and said "we need every one princess that includes Will."

Marie spoke softly from her throne "it seems a bit drastic Nico, we've faced worse odds then ten on one without needing to call in the younger warriors."

Luke responded to Marie "but we need to be prepared and for that we need Will"

Nico muttered under his breath "though I don't know why we need him."

Luke gave Nico a look that told him quite firmly to 'Shut Up'. Luke said to his younger sister "Sarah, we need Will, he's one of our best swordsmen and…" Luke stopped talking and everybody turned towards Will.

Will did not say anything but looked Sarah strait in the eyes and she looked back. A few tears came into her eyes and she shook her head, not in refusal but pleading with him. He looked into her eyes even more and then he closed his eyes and turned to Nico and said in a strong voice "when do we start?"

* * *

The battle went on and on for months, the palace was doing very good at holding its ground until one day, the day when the whole war went sideways.

Will was fighting a few soldiers with Luke by his side but they were losing to many men, Nico ran over and shouted "we're losing! We need to fall back before we lose to many others!"

Both Luke and Will nodded in agreement, Nico yelled "Retreat!" to their men and as they started to retreat a man dressed in black attacked Will, Nico recognized the man as General Alexander and ran back to help will but was too late as Alexander stabbed Will in the stomach.

If asked later both Nico and Luke would swear that they heard Sarah's heartbroken scream as Will died from the Palace a few miles away. Both Marie and Rose swore that they never wanted to see their baby sister like they did in that moment, a scream escaped her lips in horror and then she collapsed to the floor sobbing saying "no no no!" and "he's dead."

Will's death was not the first, nor would he be the last.

* * *

Alright! review please.


	8. The War Goes On

Disclaimer: don't own dark is rising or Percy Jackson

* * *

Chapter 7: The War Goes on

Nico and Luke came back to the Palace to inform the Princesses about what had happened, but as they had feared Sarah already knew, she was being comforted by Thalia and a younger female member of the court of the Balance named Alanna.

Rose looked over to the men and said "she's been crying for the past hour, going on and on about 'he's dead!' does she mean-"

Luke nodded before Rose could even finish her question "he died while we were retreating, we lost to many warriors we couldn't hold them anymore."

Rose hugged Luke while Nico went to Marie. Marie whispered "Nico be honest with me… how bad is it?"

Nico sighed "really bad… even if we pulled the warriors that are under the age of 18… I don't think we would last long…"

"the Amazons and the Hunters of Artemis."

Everybody turned startled to Sarah, for she had spoken. She stood with a hand over her stomach and said "there are girls who we raised who joined the Amazons or joined the Hunters… we can't demand they fight, but we can ask them… but we need to tell them the chances… the likely hood that we may not win this war."

Tears still streamed down her face but Nico, Luke, Rose and Marie all saw that the light she had once had in her eyes was gone, she was dead inside, and only her desire to be strong for their family was holding her together now.

* * *

Rose had gone off to ask the Hunters and Amazons to alert the girls who had once lived in the Palace to the situation and ask for their help.

Marie had gone off to help with the battle strategy.

Luke and Nico would soon have to go back into the battle, but they both wanted to talk to Sarah, she had gone off to help the weapon smiths sharpen the swords and prepare the armor, her magic helped speed the process up.

They walked into the Armory and saw her blowing some dust onto a sword, before she ran her thumb along the edge, she flinched slightly and put her thumb in her mouth. Luke cleared his throat and Sarah looked up.

She handed the sword to Alanna and said "Give this to Thalia, I think its going to be all hands on deck soon. Tell her I want her to train a little more in the evenings" Alanna nodded and rushed off to do as she was told.

Sarah sighed "both of you together, let me guess your worried about me after what happened to Will?"

They looked at each other and then back at her guiltily. She sighed and took a deep breath "I'm fine."

"I've never heard a worse lie fall off your lips Sar!" Nico said in a tone of disbelief.

Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned. Luke said "Sarah, we're concerned for you, your not okay and we all know it but-"

"But what Luke?" Sarah snapped. Raising her voice she continued "Your right I'm not okay! But right at the moment I don't have time to grieve anymore than I already have! Because if I start I won't be able to stop!" she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes and lowering her voice she said "I'm never going to be okay again, but there are young men and women who are looking to me for guidance, I need to be strong for them. I can't just break down completely."

Luke sighed and nodded before going over and hugging her. Sarah hugged him back and when she pulled away wiped the tears from her eyes.

Luke left Nico and Sarah alone to talk. Nico sighed "I never liked him… and I thought it was because of the fact that Marie and I were having relationship troubles and he was getting close to her and Rose as well as you…"

Sarah looked at him with tears in her eyes "Nico…"

He smiled sadly "it was part of the problem I'll admit… but it also bothered me to see him with you… I still remember the days when you were six and I was seven and we would run around the palace at night trying to escape Luke, Rose and Marie because we didn't want to go to bed… and I realized before he came along that… you weren't that girl anymore, you were… more burdened by loneliness watching me with Marie and Luke with Rose… you took your duties more seriously than Marie or Rose… you were always so serious… and he made you have fun again"

Sarah gave a small little laugh-sob.

Nico smiled "I kept thinking you deserved better… I always believed that one day one of the gods would take you as his wife…" Sarah snorted at that. "But I realize now… no one, no god, demi-god, or mortal… would be better for you."

Sarah put her hand over her mouth and gave a small little sob. Nico went over to her and hugged her tightly "he told me to tell you he was sorry…"

Sarah sighed "the night you guys left… he and I had an argument… we both said some things we shouldn't have… I said he was a stubborn child and wasn't ready to be in a real fight… he told me I needed to stop being so protective and… well… the next morning I pulled him aside and I apologized… I think he was still mad at me, he didn't say anything just… rode off." She wiped her eyes "I think _he_ thought he was going to come home…"

She looked up at him and whispered "I pray to all the gods that none of you ever lose your other half…"

He kissed her forehead and then the horns sounded. "I've got to go." She smiled and nodded "I know…"

* * *

Their numbers were still dwindling, Luke and Nico knew that they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, then Nico got attacked by none other then General Alexander.

Alexander smiled at him "hello little brother."

Nico swung his sword at Alexander, who deflected it easily "don't call me that." Nico said angrily.

Alexander smiled "but its true Nico, we are brothers, you are a son of Hades, and I am a son of Pluto."

Nico swung again and was once again deflected. "We're in the middle of a battle and you want to stand here and talk about our screwed up family tree?!" he snapped

Alexander shook his head "no, I want to talk to you about Marie. I believe that you and I together could convince her to change sides."

Nico raised an eyebrow "what, you didn't get the message when she threw you out of the palace after refusing your suggestion?"

Alexander smiled "think about it Nico, as sons of the god of death, we could do so much better on the side of the Dark."

Nico smirked "And then what?! Marie will just fall back into your arms? I helped her get over you, I healed the wounds you left on her heart, why would I _willingly_ help you get her back?!"

Alexander's eyes darkened and Nico laughed "no way in Tartarus. I won't convince her to betray our family! And you can go to hell!"

Alexander scoffed "_Our_ Family?! That isn't a family Nico, that's just a bunch of people living together under the same roof!"

Nico shook his head "now I understand, I always wondered how you could leave her and the palace, but now I see, because you never understood that everyone there is family. That's why your thirst for power was all it took to have you turn your back on everyone there."

Alexander swung his sword at Nico and Nico laughed "Finally I was beginning to think you would never fight me!"

The fight went on for several minutes, then Alexander stabbed Nico in the stomach and Nico went down gasping in pain. Alexander smirked "you should have taken me up on my offer little brother."

With that Alexander walked away.

Luke rushed over with Chris and quickly bound Nico's wound with spare cloth "we got to get you back to the palace, Rose is the most skilled healer, she'll give you your best shot at surviving."

* * *

Marie ran over to Nico as he was carried in the throne room by Chris and Luke "Nico!" she gasped when she saw the wound.

Rose went over and asked "where and how bad?"

Luke told her "in the stomach and really bad it won't stop bleeding. Its slowing now but he can't lose much more blood."

Rose ripped off a piece of her dress and removed the cloth that had been on Nico's stomach. She pressed the piece of her dress against the wound and said "Marie I need you to hold pressure to the wound while I go get my medicines."

Marie nodded and took over putting pressure on the wound.

Nico looked up at her and whispered "how bad is it Marie."

She swallowed and said "it's not so bad, you're gonna be fine."

Nico gave a quiet laugh "have I ever told you that you really can't lie?"

Marie looked into his eyes "Who did this?"

Nico sighed "Alexander, he wanted me to try and change your mind about joining him,"

Marie rolled her eyes "and you told him?"

Nico smirked "I told him to go to hell."

Marie gave a soft little sob and then a laugh. Nico reached up and touched her cheek. "I love you Marie."

Marie looked at him and shook her head "don't- don't you dare! You are not going to die on me do you hear me?! So don't you start with that crap!"

Rose came back into the room then and had Nico drink a potion "that should help with the pain. Nico"

Nico breathed shallowly "should I be feeling light headed?"

Rose looked at him in alarm "no, no you shouldn't how lightheaded are you?"

Nico swallowed "very, it's getting harder to think."

Rose swallowed and looked at the wound and realized the piece of her dress was soaked with blood and the wound was bleeding faster than before.

"I… I feel sleepy" Nico admitted.

Rose took a deep breath and whispered "just hold on Nico."

She closed her eyes and rested her hand over the wound, she used her magic to look inside Nico to see where the problem was and then she pulled back and looked at Marie.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything he has three different bleeds inside his body, even if I stopped one, he would lose too much blood before I could get to the others."

Marie had tears running down her eyes "No, NO! No Rose please no!" she sobbed.

Rose had tears in her own eyes "I'm sorry Nico."

Nico nodded "it's alright Rose… it's not your fault."

Rose nodded and stood up and backed away giving Marie and Nico a moment alone.

Marie looked at Nico and sobbed, he put his hand against her cheek again and whispered "I love you Marie, more than my own life."

Marie sobbed "I love you too Nico, you're my entire world…"

Nico smiled and whispered "I'm glad I got to see you… one more… time." And then he closed his eyes.

Marie gasped and buried her face into his chest "NO NO NO! Nico PLEASE!" she screamed. Then she sobbed and whispered "please don't leave me… come back… come back to me."

Just then someone started rubbing her back, she looked up to see Sarah, Clarisse, and Chris. She buried her face into Sarah's shoulder and sobbed heart-brokenly Rose wiped her eyes and held onto Luke who also had tears in his eyes, they both looked at Sarah, who was silently crying as she comforted Marie.

* * *

please review.


	9. The Last Stand

Disclaimer: you already know this i hope!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Last Stand

The war went on and on for months, to Marie it was amazing that their small group, which had been getting smaller and smaller all the time, had held out this long, but the fight had come with a heavy price, not long after Nicos' death, Luke himself was killed, by Alexander.

Rose, heartbroken, had ridden into the battle against her sisters pleading, and she too lost her life at Alexander's hands.

Marie was sure that if Alex got into the Palace, he would personally kill both herself and Sarah.

Marie was no fool, they could no longer hold Alex back, their numbers were down to twelve, not including herself and Sarah,

Eight of the survivors were Amazons, three were children under the age of 6 two girls and one boy, the last was a young huntress who looked 12 years old. It hurt more than Marie would ever admit to look at them and realize none of the Palace fighters were alive anymore, and of the twenty children who had been in the palace before this war, only three were left.

Marie looked at the remaining survivors and swallowed, they had done the best they could, but the fight was over, and it was her job to make sure they got out of this alive.

She took a deep breath and said "This war will end tonight, by that time, it is my hope that you all will be far away from here." She looked at the Amazon who was in charge "Please, take the children, take them too Camp Half-blood. Chiron will take care of them." The Amazon, Gwenn, nodded with tears in her eyes, she had been one of Marie's charges. That Marie was sending them away at this moment, could only mean that Marie didn't plan to survive the night.

The huntress stepped forward "I will not leave! I will stand beside both of you and die."

Marie opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again, this girl had been devoted to Sarah when she was under Sarah's charge, and had been the first to come when the palace had called for allies, the girl would not leave Sarah now.

Marie sighed "Very well then Isolde you may remain."

She walked to a bare wall and held her hand out to the little boy, who came forward slowly, she had him touch the wall in a specific spot and on the wall glowed a bright blue Delta symbol, before a opening appeared. She looked at the Amazons "Hurry, and be careful the Labyrinth is full of traps, leave at the first exit you find no matter where it is."

The Amazons nodded and left carrying the children in their arms.

Marie looked at the Huntress who remained "my sister is in the next room, before we go in there, there is something you MUST understand huntress."

Isolde nodded slowly. She didn't like the emotion in Marie's voice.

Marie swallowed and then went on "if we all die by our enemies hands, all six of the guardians, then the balance itself is over, we will not get a chance to come back and save this world from its destruction… do you understand Isolde?"

Isoldes' eyes widened, Marie couldn't possibly be saying that either Sarah or Marie herself, would have to die before the enemy came to finish them off, and yet, she could see that it was true in Marie's eyes.

Marie swallowed and then walked into the room that held Sarah, the throne room, Sarah was sitting on the floor looking at the wall but not really seeing it.

Ignoring Isoldes' presence, Marie walked over to Sarah. When Sarah focused on Marie, Marie knew that this couldn't be put off, no matter how much she wanted it too, she wished she was braver, if she was she wouldn't do what she was about to do, what she was about to ask her sister to do.

Marie pulled out a dagger and handed it to Sarah "Sarah, I wish I knew of a better way to say this but, there is none, Sarah, you need to kill me."

Sarah looked into Marie's eyes and saw no emotion, none at all, Sarah had lost so much, how could she ask Sarah to do this? But she had too, Marie couldn't kill herself, the children of Ares didn't commit suicide. so one sister would have to kill the other, and Marie couldn't kill Sarah, she couldn't… because she was a coward, she acknowledged it she didn't want her father's eternal anger at her for killing herself, and she didn't want Sarah to kill herself or for her to kill Sarah because that would mean that Marie was alone when she faced Alexander, and Marie was too much of a coward to do that, so instead, she asked her younger sister to kill her.

Marie would rather Sarah face Alexander alone, face gods only knew what kind of death at Alexander's hands, than Marie face him instead.

"It has to be done Sarah" she heard her own voice say to her younger sister.

Sarah took the dagger and held it in her hand for a moment doing nothing but looking at it, then she looked at the doorway where Isolde was still standing shocked by what she had just heard.

"Isolde I have a task for you."

Sarah beckoned Isolde forward and reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a silver key with three Greek letters on it.

Isolde took the key and looked at it then at her former mistress confused. Sarah smiled "Take this key to the Oracle of Delphi. She will make sure it is safe until the time comes for it to be used again."

Isolde felt cold, Sarah smiled at her "I know you would wish to stay Isolde, but this is more important, okay? Go now, you yourself are a half blood, go and leave through the Labyrinth. What must happen next, is not what I want you to have in your mind when you look back at your time here."

Isolde nodded feeling tears prick her eyes, she turned and left to do the task she had been assigned.

Marie watched her leave and looked at Sarah who swallowed as she gripped the dagger firmly. Sarah looked into Marie's eyes tears trailing down her own.

Sarah swallowed and after making sure the dagger was aimed at just the right place, stabbed Marie and pulled it out, with luck Marie would be dead within seconds.

Sarah held Marie as she bled out, Marie swallowed and whispered "I'm sorry, that I'm leaving you alone in the end."

Sarah sobbed at that and then she felt the life leave Marie.

Sarah swallowed, realizing that she was alone now, facing death quite possibly a horrible death at Alexander's hands, he would be sure to make her suffer for killing Marie.

Sarah looked at the dagger in her hand and swallowed she heard a loud bang and footsteps approaching, Alexander had broken in, and now Sarah had to be quick.

She took a deep breath and stabbed herself, and then twisted the dagger. It hurt, by all the gods it hurt to do it, but it meant she would lose blood more quickly.

The last thing she saw before darkness enveloped her was Alexander entering the room, a look of anger and shock on his face, and then she was gone, drifting towards Charon and his ferry.

* * *

A.N. wow... well i knew that this story would have a very dark ending, no way around that, my apologies please review and let me know what you think. i don't know when i will have the last installment of this series up, hopefully soon, but i don't know for sure! i will at the very least be waiting until the House of Hades, because i need to know if a theory i have is correct. if it is i need to tweak some details to the last story.

And oh my god! would you look at that! as of this moment all of my stories are complete! its a miracle! and... it won't last long, i have stories i plan on writing very soon! hehehehe!


End file.
